Antonio DeMarco
Joey Rage (born December 17, 1980) is an Italian-American e-wrestler, best known by the ring name Antonio DeMarco, a name derived from his Italian heritage. He is currently plying his trade with WrestleCrazy Entertainment where he has spent the majority of his four years in the business. Early career Antonio DeMarco was formerly an apprentice with the Mafia, who managed to work his way up the ranks to just below the boss before deciding to take a less criminal path and began following his dream of wrestling; originally using his connections to establish himself in the seedy world of wrestling. He evolved however from a Mafia hired gun into the egomaniac we see today; obsessed with himself and not giving a damn about anyone else and having an unhealthy obsession with his history as one of the 'true legends of the industry'. World Wrestling Alliance His earliest appearance was as a young upstart going by the name of Joey Rage back in the WWA, where he not only held the WWA HardKore Title, but also the WWA Television Title; neither reign lasted particularly long but it had given DeMarco an early appetite for gold; one that would continue throughout his career. During this time he was embroiled in an off-screen feud with his boss in the Mafia, Joey Esposito and involved in a relationship on-screen with Joey’s daughter, Isobel Esposito which actually was much more than that as she is now DeMarco’s wife, although rarely if ever referenced on-screen. During his time with this company, DeMarco spent most of his time challenging for various titles. In fact, shortly following his debut, Antonio lost a WWA International Title match to Lars Freeman on the first WWA pay-per-view. His time in the WWA came to an end however, as the company folded with DeMarco's time only just having begun. Elite Wrestling Alliance When that federation went out of business, he went on to create his own independent federation with a focus on honour, respect and pride as opposed to the seedier nature of wrestling and it's focus on attitude and sex. He remained as owner of the Elite Wrestling Alliance for a time, in the process holding the eWa Pure Title; a move many suggested was due to his pull as the owner. However, he never held the premiere title of the brand, instead allowing Shane Morley to claim victory over him in the over-the-top rope battle royal that crowned the first and only eWa Elite Champion. The alliance, however always seemed doomed to failure as a lack of allies and just superstars in general saw that the company fade into obscurity. It was eventually bought out in a three-way merger that saw the Syndicate Wrestling Alliance attempting to control the independent world. Syndicate Wrestling Alliance DeMarco went from his own company into the merger of three independents known simply as the Syndicate Wrestling Alliance. Here he was entered into the SWA World Heavyweight Title tournament but nothing every came of it and DeMarco prefers to ignore the short time he spent with the company, dis-regarding it as a waste of time due mainly to the lack of organisation and wealth of creative minds being stifled due to backstage politics. Antonio later used his experiences as a member of the much larger creative team to his advantage, when he became a General Manager in the next company he was to wrestle in; WrestleCrazy Entertainment. WrestleCrazy Entertainment 2004 Antonio DeMarco was always destined for the top of WrestleCrazy Entertainment, defeating the well-known and much more experienced Jason Styles on the company's debut show, Forsaken to win himself a place in the main event at the first Night Of Champions event. Although he didn't win that main event, it did mark the beginning of a rivalry that Antonio never got to settle between himself and the first WcE World Heavyweight Champion, Jamie Noxx. In the weeks preceding that event, Antonio would claim his first title in the company, defeating Devin Tornado to become the WcE Intercontinental Champion. Antonio, despite having gold around his waist was not happy with a certain group's involvement in the company and he saw it as his goal to rid the company of the scheming group that pulled the strings backstage, the WcE Elite; a group headed up by his arch-rival Jamie Noxx and also featuring a nemesis that he feuded with over the WcE Intercontinental Title during those early days as well as much later on, Rocky Stevens. It was during these times that DeMarco realised he needed someone to watch his back and he hired Seth Cagne as his protégé and protection policy; a move that eventually back-fired when Seth turned his back and viciously assaulted him with a steel chair, causing him to lose the WcE Intercontinental Title in a brutal cage match with Rocky Stevens. Losing the belt however marked the beginning of DeMarco's push towards the company's premiere belt, the WcE World Heavyweight Title; a push which saw Antonio force Paul Timmons' hand by interfering in a cage match between Jamie Noxx and Jason Styles. This match would later become infamous as it marked the beginning of Antonio's nickname, The Toolman in reference to the way he unscrewed one of the cage walls causing the match to be thrown out. The next week, Antonio participated in a brutal three-way street fight that saw him become the WcE World Heavyweight Champion for the first time. Antonio's reign however proved rather unspectacular; with his only major achievement whilst holding the belt was to rid the company of Seth Cagne. He eventually succumbed to the pressures of being champion and lost the belt after a month-long feud with Lennox Armstrong; another man that would later return to haunt him. During this time; with Jamie Noxx sidelined after the brutal street fight, Antonio DeMarco joined the WcE Elite adopting Noxx's role as leader and much to his chagrin, forced Rocky Stevens to work alongside him. 2005 Antonio faded out a little following his title loss, but would come right back into the fold when the brand split was announced; with Antonio adopting a role as General Manager of the WildSide brand and him becoming in somewhat controversial fashion; after WcE Elite colleagues, Adam Belmont and Thompson Orion interfered on his behalf, the first ever WcE International Heavyweight Champion, defeating Lennox Armstrong. DeMarco would hold that belt until the brands re-merged at the ReUnification pay-per-view and he was forced to vacate the title. A relatively un-eventful year followed, with Antonio continuing his ongoing feud with Jamie Noxx, including an amazing eulogy and run-down of the rivalry to that point at the War Games pay-per-view. During this time, DeMarco would also seek to engage in outside projects and was known to have starred in minor roles in a couple of Hollywood blockbusters, as well as hosting his own contrived talk show; generally in a late night time-slot as a means of hyping his upcoming matches. Guests featured included his allies in the WcE Elite, Thompson Orion and Adam Belmont, as well as Antonio’s father and a former teacher of his, his former boss, Tony Esposito and Tony’s daughter and Antonio’s off-screen wife, Isobel. The talk show eventually was cancelled live on air by Paul Timmons, adding to Antonio’s well-known hatred of the boss. Antonio then proceeded to later ‘shoot’ on Timmons and the company, after Timmons was ousted from power by Logan Masters, someone that DeMarco instantly struck a friendship with to prevent the same politics as before. Antonio became embroiled in a minor feud with young up-and-comer, Nick Punk after his car was spray-painted by Punk, though DeMarco’s major heat was with Punk’s mentor, Ken Forte. However, despite these minor feuds, Antonio remained out of the spotlight and out of contention for the gold, as he moved from one feud to the next. His biggest rivalry of the summer of 2005 was with Thompson Orion, who turned his back on the WcE Elite and found his wife kidnapped at DeMarco’s hands. Although Antonio pushed for a Hell In A Cell match against both his former allies, Thompson Orion and Adam Belmont, it never happened and instead DeMarco got involved with Dave Stevens, son of another of his enemies; Rocky Stevens. The stage was set for Night Of Champions II with Antonio facing off against Dave Stevens, with the re-instated WcE International Heavyweight Title up-for-grabs, as well as the first WcE Hall Of Fame induction ceremony due to take place. In DeMarco’s eyes, the night went off without a hitch; he was inducted alongside some true greats, such as Crak Cokain, his arch-rivals Jamie Noxx and Rocky Stevens and The Orator into the WcE Hall Of Fame Class Of 2005, and then went on to defeat Rocky’s son to take the vacant WcE International Heavyweight Title and become a two-time holder of the belt. It was on this night that he also took things too far, pile driving Dave Stevens from the ring-apron, sparking a comeback from Rocky Stevens, who won the WcE International Heavyweight Title from DeMarco the very next week, in an act of revenge on his son’s behalf, as Dave lay potentially paralysed in a hospital bed. Jason Styles also re-emerged at this time and following Rocky’s return to retirement (taking with him the belt), Antonio embarked in a short rivalry with Jason in regards to his actions towards the Stevens’ family and also their past, due to Jason never getting revenge for his title match defeat as he became the colour commentator upon his return to the company. During this period, Antonio was also being used as a mentor to some of the guys in the short-lived WCD (WrestleCrazy Developmental Program). Will eventually detail the WcE World Heavyweight Title tournament that took place and the first time that DeMarco was able to defeat Jamie Noxx; though still not via pinfall. 2006 Will eventually detail Antonio being run-down by Lennox Armstrong and their feud that followed. Will eventually detail how DeMarco climbed back up the ladder and took hold of the WcE Intercontinental Title for the second time in his career, defeating Seamus O’Grady. Will eventually detail the return to the ring of DeMarco and how he became leader of the reVolution stable and the impact they had on the company. Will eventually detail DeMarco’s victory over Edward Freeze to claim the WcE World Heavyweight Title and become only the second man, after Jamie Noxx two reigns with the big gold belt. 2007 Will also detail his eventual loss of the belt to James Whitman and how he headed home after that. Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment Antonio is now looking to climb back to the top as a member of the upstart Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment promotion. He recently signed his official contract with the company and already has sights firmly set on adding to his collection of gold; more specifically exacting some revenge for his defeat by James Whitman in WcE, with DeMarco already publicly stating that the first name on his hit-list is current MWE World Heavyweight Champion and James' cousin, David Whitman. Antonio debuted on the second Monday Night Mayhem television taping, in a video hyping his arrival that featured some of his greatest WcE moments. He recently won his MWE in-ring debut on the third taping of Mayhem in a four-corners match against fellow newcomers to the company, D.C., Jason Marvio and Frank Soprano earning a shot at the MWE Television Championship on the Turmoil pay-per-view against champ, Alejandro Rodriquez and D.C. Also, newcomer Jaiden Vaughn is expected to be dealt with severely in the coming weeks after bad-mouthing DeMarco in his debut promo. At the Turmoil pay-per-view, Antonio experienced a loss missing out on the title to D.C.; however not being involved in the final decision and thus still proclaiming to be unbeaten in an MWE ring. DeMarco would end his short stay in the company at this point, boasting not to have been pinned but also having failed in his short quest for a belt to wear once more. Antonio was reported to have been spending time at home with his newborn son, born to him and his wife and former on-screen valet Isobel Esposito. It later emerged that as well as that DeMarco had been suffering from severe knee problems which he underwent surgery for and upon recovery he headed to the dojo of former eWa superstar, Kyo Hatoshi to rehabilitate and train alongside his former reVolution running buddies, Nathan Blade and Thompson Orion. WrestleCrazy Entertainment Return 2007 DeMarco returned with a venegeance at the tail-end of the year, repeating a stunt that he became famous for in his early days and that earnt the Tool-Man nickname. DeMarco returned during the triple threat TerrorDome match at the Christmas Carnage pay-per-view between Ken Forte, James Whitman and Edward Freeze, snipping the deadlock with a pair of bolt cutters, only to be interrupted by former running buddy Adam Belmont who knocked him straight into the path of Freeze who dealt with DeMarco accordingly. 2008 Will detail the revival of the WcE Elite. Antonio took extended leave at the end of January, returning briefly to pay homage to an old rival, Rocky Stevens but it seemed to many that DeMarco may have stepped through the ropes for the last time. Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment Return Antonio returning with a vengeance upsetting the balance of power almost immediately as he took out Sonny Williams following the Williams' match at Adrenaline Rush. He is currently scheduled to face-off against The Grand Mystique in his return match on the upcoming Monday Night Mayhem television broadcast Wrestling Facts *'Finishing And Signature Moves' **''Mambo Italiano'' (Sit-Out Powerbomb) **''Lights-Out Driver'' (Piledriver) **''Sicilian Shooter'' (Sharp Shooter) **vertical suplex **triple German suplexes **northern lights suplex **lariat **power bomb **back breaker **neck breaker **figure four leglock **military press slam **spiked piledriver *'Managers' **Tony Esposito **Isobel Esposito **Paul Timmons **Logan Masters *'Major Feuds' **Jamie Noxx **Rocky Stevens **Lennox Armstrong **Jason Styles **Edward Freeze **Paul Timmons **Dave Stevens **James Whitman **Chris Styles **Shane Morley *'Nicknames' **The Italian Stallion **The Original Gangsta **The Tool-Man *'Entrance Music' **'Breaking The Habit' by Linkin' Park **'Natural Life' by Breaking Benjamin **'Fight' by Jim Johnston **'Also Sprach Zarathrustra' by Richard Strauss Championships And Accomplishments * World Wrestling Alliance ** WWA Television Championship (1 time) ** WWA HardKore Championship (1 time) * Elite Wrestling Alliance ** eWa Pure Championship (1 time) ** Former eWa Owner * WrestleCrazy Entertainment ** WcE World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** WcE International Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** WcE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) ** Former WildSide General Manager ** WcE Hall Of Famer (Class Of 2005) ** As of 2007, Antonio DeMarco jointly holds the record of most WcE World Heavyweight Championship reigns with Jamie Noxx, both having held the belt twice. ** He also holds the record for most WcE International Heavyweight Championship reigns, again having held the belt twice. Championship Succession External links *MWE Profile *WcE Profile D D D D D D